


Долина Сфер

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [7]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Впервые оказавшийся в Долине Сфер тэнно удивится всему: попытке Нефа превратить жаркую планету в горнолыжный курорт, серво-рыбам, сфероидным паукам... особенно сфероидным паукам.
Series: В Бездну эти названия [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	Долина Сфер

Начатое ещё Орокин терраформирование Венеры потихоньку меняло раскалённую планету в сторону полной её противоположности. Закрепившиеся в скалистых участках отряды Корпуса потихоньку использовали Венеру как для тестирования собственных научных разработок, так и для подготовки боевого персонала.   
Я на Венере не появлялась уже очень, очень давно — там не имелось ни интересующих меня ресурсов, ни узлов связи, ни колоний, ни, в конце концов, должного сопротивления. Астероидные базы Меркурия и то представляли из себя больший объект интереса, нежели унылая Венера. Судя по всему, данного мнения придерживалась не только я — иного объяснения факту существования Долины Сфер у меня не было. У меня не было даже и объяснения данному наименованию. Долины небесных тел согласно стандарту называли в соответствии с близко расположенными геологическими структурами, но в данном случае я никак не могла понять, в каком месте эти обледеневшие скалы являются долиной, и где тут пресловутые сферы. Приходилось принять «Долину Сфер» как необъяснимое глупое название.

Слухи о далеко не утопичном рабочем подразделении, находящимся под контролем Нефа Аньо, ходили давно, но до сей поры они так слухами и оставались. Никто из нас в глаза этого формирования не видел, хотя планеты прошерстили уже от и до. Точнее, прошерстили почти все планеты. Кроме Плутона, из-за экстремального холода полностью населённого роботами, в смысле, контролируемой с орбиты робототехникой Корпуса — и находящейся прямо перед глазами скучной, никому не нужной Венеры. 

Умбра встретил меня в стыковочном отсеке — ему не терпелось узнать новости. С собой в Фортуну я его не взяла, желая предварительно разведать обстановку самолично.   
_«Ну чего там?»_  
Вместо ответа я сняла сандану и тщательно встряхнула её от забившегося в щели между элементами снега.  
— Рига, сделай кофе. 

Терраформирование снизило концентрацию ядовитого газа в атмосфере до пригодных для дыхания условий и обеспечило вполне сносный климат. Было холодно, конечно, но не прямо чтобы очень уж. Во всяком случае, специально отогреваться не приходилось — варфреймам, разумеется.  
Мы с Умброй сидели на мостике: он у магазина, я, прихлёбывая кофе — у информационной консоли, проверяя и дополняя автоматически снятую гелиосом информацию.   
— Стоило всего-то на год и тэнно, и гринир отвлечься на Равнины, а. Я так понимаю, шпионские орбитальные спутники на Венере банально сходу отлавливали, а если кто-то левый забредал, то уже не выходил. Ну иного объяснения тому факту, что за год на Венере образовался подобный плацдарм, я не нахожу. Я там детально не рассматривала ничего, просто пролетела по окрестностям — укрепления знатные, милитаризация присутствует. Надо узнать, насколько она хороша. Рига, нам нужны альпинистские кошки, у тебя есть чертежи? И ещё мне нужны санки.  
— Санки? — не понял Рига.  
— С гор кататься. Там отличные горы. Тебе понравится, Умбра, гарантирую.   
Умбра со мной уже не спорил.

Подходящего занятия в Фортуне для нас не имелось. Я беспрекословно повезла снедаемого любопытством Умбру в рабочий подземный район, ранее считавшийся выдумкой, но Умбре хватило вида первых же повстречавшихся нам рабочих. Впрочем, всё равно пришлось зайти к... Ногам.  
Ноги встретили нас приветливой глупой болтовнёй. Я сохранила интересовавшую меня информацию насчёт комплектации модели моа, купила несколько чертежей, после чего мы с Умброй, не попрощавшись толком с Ногами, быстрыми шагами рванули в сторону ведущего на поверхность лифта.   
— Пиздец, а?  
_«Более чем»._  
Фортуна не улыбалась своим жителям. Я им тем более улыбаться не собиралась — больно уж мерзкими терпилами те были. Ах, придёт небесное дитя и спасёт нас, сирых и убогих. Если небесное дитя и придёт, то ебать со скуки Корпус, а не заниматься спасением людей-утюгов.  
Нет, отталкивающее впечатление произвёл далеко не внешний вид протезированных до предела существ. Уж никак не оператору варфреймов, готовому с распростёртыми объятиями бегать за Древними и за Джордасом, ориентироваться на внешний вид. Меня выморозила до предела — полагаю, тут будет уместно данное выражение — раболепность всех этих Юдико, Тёрсби, мутноватых Уточек и прочих, прочих, прочих. Я работала на Меридиан слишком много времени, чтобы иметь возможность понять: в системе Ориджин помогут даже беглому профнепригодному клону гринир. Мирные колонисты непременно нашли бы помощь, если бы подали сигнал. Я лично эвакуировала даже поганых каворцев, а тут — полноценные работоспособные специалисты. Таких людей бы Кресса вырвала из рук Нефа Аньо вместе с пресловутыми руками и приспособила бы к делу, однако люди-утюги захотели терпеть. Кто я, чтобы мешать им в подобном деле?

Лифт доставил нас с Умброй на поверхность Долины, где к тому времени суматошная метель сменилась холодным острым ветром. Иголочки снега ощущались даже на мутированной коже варфреймов — неудивительно, что рабочим требовались механические тела.   
Ничего на белом побережье образованного охладительным агентом искусственного озера не притягивало взгляда. Мы с Умброй спустились к озеру, где я на всякий случай оцифровала и бросила в охладитель столь выручавший меня на Равнинах красящий пигмент. Учитывая особенности системы Ориджин в целом и особенности орокинских планетарных изменений в частности, в подобном холоде и в ядовитой атмосфере вполне мог кто-то да водиться.   
К моему изрядному удивлению, люминесцентный пигмент действительно выделил плавающих в толще охладителя существ.  
— Это... — я даже не стала договаривать «рыбы», ни о каких рыбах, ясное дело, речи в подобных условиях не шло. Оцифровав с панели быстрого доступа ланзо-гарпун, я как следует прицелилась.  
Конечно, к плотности охладительного агента и визуальным искажениям пришлось приноровиться, однако упорство в итоге было вознаграждено. То, что я сняла с наконечника гарпуна, и вправду не являлось рыбой. Как показали суммарные результаты улова — в охладителе водились конструктивно различающиеся механические дроны.  
С собранными в охапку отловленными дронами мы с Умброй вернулись обратно в Фортуну, намереваясь узнать, что я вообще сделала.

Оказалось, что действительно во всех жидкостных пространствах Долины обитают функционирующие монозадачные дроны. Эти полезные железные штуки собирали исследовательские образцы, чинили, фильтровали, восполняли, накапливали и чего ещё только не делали. И, главное, они являлись источником ценных деталей. Детали дронов шли у людей-утюгов в дело точно так же, как внутренности рыб шли в производство у остронцев. Так что отвечающий за защиту находящейся на грани истребления фауны Долины деятель не шибко удивился как отловленным мной дронам, так и тому факту, что кто-то вообще занялся подобным делом. Разве что предложил мне рассчитанный специально на так называемых серво-рыб электрошоковый гарпун. Деятеля незамысловато звали «Бизнес», и в область его защиты дроны не входили.  
Я сохранила данные по пресловутым серво-рыбам, обменяла набитых мной несчастных дронов на предложенный гарпун и мы с Умброй вновь направились к лифту.  
На поверхности Долины вновь мела метель. Я оцифровала и надела на свою Эмбер кошки, протянув Умбре его пару. Сейчас мы не собирались воевать, сейчас мы собирались только осмотреться на местности — и заодно найти подходящую горку для катания на санках. 

— Вишь кокой.   
_«Прекрати это»._  
Кошки более чем пригодились. Не снимая архвингов, мы закрепились на гребне скалы, откуда с безопасного расстояния рассматривали снующий по внешней территории комплекса персонал. Согласно карте, данная область принадлежала лабораторно-исследовательскому комплексу по обогащению, хотя и не было понятно, обогащению чего и чем — но в целом подобные детали не представляли особой важности. Где Корпус, там в любом случае обогащение.   
Возведённые по периметру комплекса огромные ветроудерживающие стены защищали персонал и механизмы от метелей; на стенах, в свою очередь, находились камеры слежения, радары и дальнобойные автоматические турели. Удивительно, насколько чутко и далеко в условиях практически непрекращающейся метели система регистрировала и распознавала объекты. Опытным путём мы с Умброй выяснили, на каком расстоянии нас не засекают.   
Мне это нравилось. Корпус нечасто представлял собой достойного врага, чаще всего он брал банально количеством нуль-щитов. А тут надо же оказаться такому ополчению!  
Несколько операторов из числа персонала, управляющих автоматизированной погрузочной системой, с очевидной ленцой прохаживались около массивного гусеничного транспортника — транспортник, в свою очередь, отчего-то не спешил въезжать внутрь складского корпуса. Надо полагать, процесс стопорила задержка регистрации. Позади операторов парила стайка небольших грузовых дронов модели «скопа», ожидавших подтверждения приказа.  
Сверху, на крыше уходящего внутрь скалы лабораторного комплекса, сидел паукообразный гигантский робот: раздутая сфера неопределённого материала, закреплённая на четырёх трёхсуставных ногах. Паук громко не то рычал, не то ревел, но с места не двигался.   
— Кокой.  
_«Прекрати»._  
Я завела мотор итзаля, однако Умбра ухватил меня за крыло, не давая подняться в воздух. Он настоял, чтобы я дала ему в Долину элитрон, и теперь беззастенчиво пользовался массой своего архвинга.  
— Давай обогнём по скалам и подлетим.  
_«Я бы не рисковал»._  
— Ну и сиди тут, я одна полечу.  
Умбра всё ещё не выпускал крыло итзаля. Я прицелилась из кулстара и выпустила в сферу три залпа, разорвавшиеся на бронированной поверхности серией взрывов. Паук не реагировал — судя по всему, осколочная граната не причинила ей никакого вреда. Зато звуки взрыва встревожили персонал. Двор комплекса наводнили боевые дроны, явно созданные по схеме раптора, и столь же явно базирующиеся на прототипах гиен четырёхногие, припадающие к поверхности земли роботы.   
— Ну пожалуйста! Дай я к нему полечу. А ты меня сфотографируй.   
Умбра не реагировал.  
— Пошутили и хватит. Теперь отвали.   
Освобождённый итзаль быстро взмыл в воздух. Широким полукругом обогнув сканируемую радарами зону, я подлетела к комплексу со стороны прилегающей скалы и осторожно приблизилась к паучьей сфере.  
Паук никак не реагировал, только продолжал пусто оглашать своим рычанием пространство. Я видела закреплённые на ходовой части деактивированные лучевые орудия, видела, как дымом вырывается из выхлопных сопел отработанное двигателем топливо.  
Я снова пальнула из кулстара. Эффекта не было. Я подлетела поближе — эффекта тоже не было. Я подлетела совсем близко, оказавшись над сферой паука — и меня засекли расположенные на стенах радары, после чего во вздымающийся шпиль комплекса, в меня и во всё того же паука застрочили стенные турели. 

Спрятавшись за сферой неподвижного паука, я выждала необходимое время. Уровень диагностики потерявших цель из вида радаров явно не подразумевал возможность отличить столь маленькую цель от столь большой. Осторожно поднявшись в воздух и стараясь особо не отделяться от паука, я опустилась на высоко расположенное сочленение ноги и помахала рукой в сторону Умбры.   
Паук рычал.

— Исключительно мирная павучья сфера, рекомендую! — восторгалась я, там же на горе рассматривая отснятые Умброй снимки. — Хочешь по нему полазить?  
_«Нет»._  
— Да ладно, он такой клёвый, такой большой!   
_«Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, дорвавшийся до заброшенной стройки»._  
Я пихнула Умбру ногой в кошке и поднялась. Умбра тоже поднялся, на ходу деактивируя через закреплённую на предплечье панель проектора.  
— Поехали дальше смотреть, как тут что. 

Мы продолжили осматривать Долину, и я не верила своим глазам: как подразделение Нефа умудрилось всего за год настолько неузнаваемо изменить ландшафт? Хотя может быть, прошёл не год? Или Орокин установили не только терраформирующие генераторы, но и преобразователи течения времени? Не могли же Корпус скрывать столь обширное пространство всё это время.   
Мы пролетали терраформирующие охладительные башни; огромные грибы, упруго пружинившие шляпки которых пахли какой-то кислой дрянью; странные, огромные щупальцеподобные растения. Время от времени нам на поверхности земли попадались быстро прятавшиеся или убегающие местные звери. Несмотря на наличие зверей, ни птиц, ни любой иной летающей фауны наши с Умброй сенсоры покамест не регистрировали.  
Мы пролетали тщательно укреплённые комплексы Корпуса — Корпус здесь исследовал, копал, выращивал, производил. С производственными комплексами соседствовали транспортные депо и станции контроля. Здесь имелся даже космопорт, и по его масштабу и уровню защиты впору было судить о том, насколько прочно здесь окопался Корпус.   
И всё за какой-то ничтожный год!  
В процессе исследования местности мы залезли в случайно обнаруженный Умброй в скальной толще вход тупикового грота. В гроте в изобилии росли странные растения, светящиеся на концах, и не менее странные светящиеся грибы. Я порывалась забрать грибы с собой, но Умбра решительно этому воспротивился. 

Тот тут, то там высились уверенно поддерживающие холодный климат орокинские терраформирующие башни. И, что неожиданнее всего, в Долине оказался совершенно непонятным образом рухнувший, разломившийся на две части орбитальный спутник. Он находился не в ожидаемом кратере, нет. Он просто лежал на толще снега, словно существовал тут всегда.  
В изрядном отдалении от рухнувшего спутника и проходческих комбайнов мы наткнулись на прямо-таки созданную для развлечения снежную горку, явно замёрзшее русло не то ручья, не то узкой горной реки, однако почему-то без перекатов. Может быть, все неровности сгладил слежавшийся снег. Я оцифровала санки и тщательно проверила ими горку, регулируя нажим и скорость с помощью архвинга, и у меня создалось впечатление, что горку будто специально готовили и ровняли для развлечения.  
Санки были одноместные, на скорую руку сваренные Ригой из имевшегося в нашем распоряжении металлолома — сообщение о Фортуне застало меня на Седне, и мы помчались скорее, не успев избавиться от захваченных контейнеров и барахла.  
Вернувшись обратно наверх, я с помощью Умбры сняла и децифровала архвинг.  
_«Если тебя по пути вниз разорвёт пополам, собирать не буду»._  
Я с непониманием покосилась на Умбру.   
— Я же только что проверила путь, он безопасен. Наклон большой, да, но это ж хорошо.   
_«Кошки снять не забудь»._  
Я сняла и децифровала кошки, уселась на санки, крепко ухватилась за корпус и убрала ноги на полозья, выставляя мыски для регулирования направления. Быстро набирая скорость, санки шустро поехали вниз.  
Разумеется, где-то на середине спуска меня с санок всё-таки скинуло — не вписалась в поворот. Децифровав санки и оцифровав итзаль, я, заливаясь смехом, вернулась наверх.   
— Умбра, ты должен попробовать!

Накатавшись вдоволь и изрядно при этом извалявшись в снегу, мы вернулись в тот самый небольшой грот со светящимися растениями и грибами, тщательно отряхнувшись при входе и децифровав архвинги.   
Я оцифровала термос с кофе, привычный плащ орокинского исполнителя, поставила на землю санки и перенеслась своим физическим телом к фрейму.   
— Брр!  
Закутавшись в плащ, я плюхнулась на санки, подбирая под себя ноги и тщательно подтыкая плащ. Воздух даже в пещере был холодноват, а сидеть на промёрзшей земле мне не хотелось и подавно.   
Бродивший по гроту Умбра рассматривал всё без исключения, даже перетирал в пальцах каменную крошку.   
_«Ты без респиратора»._  
— Я не человек, чтобы мне требовался респиратор, — открыв термос, я жадно отпила синтезированный кофе. — Сверим информацию по местной системе вызова подкреплений. Она нелинейная, судя по всему. Подозреваю я, что Эмбер тут долго не проживёт.   
_«Я всё не знал, как тебе об этом сказать»._  
— Ну так и сказать, — напившись кофе, я перевела дух и принялась рассматривать грибы. — На сегодня давай завершим осмотр местности, завтра уже пойдём воевать нормально.   
Удивительные на вид грибы притягивали взгляд. Я никогда и нигде раньше таких не видела.   
Сочтя себя отдохнувшей в достаточной степени, я вернулась обратно в соматический узел, перенеслась сознанием во фрейма и децифровала санки, термос и плащ. Осмотревший к тому моменту всё интересовавшее его в пещере Умбра молча мерил шагами холодное пространство. Я показала ему картографическую схему пройденного нами маршрута и посещённые территории Корпуса, тыкая в северо-западную область:   
— Вот сюда мы ещё не заглянули.  
Мы помогли друг другу надеть архвинги и вылетели из пещеры. Холодный режущий ветер бросал в наши мутированные безглазые лица снег.

При одном уже приближении к северо-западному участку карты становился очевидным основной стоящий посещения участок. С поверхности скалистой земли на добрый километр вверх вздымалась примыкавшая к скальной гряде колоссальная статуя Нефа Аньо, вырезанная не то из стекла, не то из кварца, не то из прозрачного ледникового льда. Разглядывая открывающийся нашим взглядам простор, мы с Умброй неподвижно зависли в воздухе. Издаваемый двигателями архвингов шум терялся в свисте ветра.  
Воздвигнутое по обе стороны от скальной гряды стенное укрепление выглядело в условиях Венеры обязательным элементом обособленного искусственного участка. Непосредственно к подножию статуи восходили не менее огромные, нежели укрепление и сам участок, ступени. Возившийся на них рабочий персонал с нашего расстояния выглядел по сравнению со статуей не больше муравьёв.   
_«Этот мудак воздвиг себе храм?»._  
Я не обратила внимания на риторический вопрос, я даже и на муравьиный персонал-то внимания не обратила. Всё моё внимание приковал совсем иной объект, и я уже выдвинулась было в его сторону, как Умбра вновь схватил меня за крыло. Двигатели архвингов взревели.   
У подножия скал поодаль от статуи, легко взбираясь по отвесным склонам и острым выступам, двигался точно такой же роботизированный сфероидный паук, как лениво сидевший на крыше комплекса по обогащению.   
Умбра дёрнул крыло моего итзаля на себя.   
_«Не надо»._  
— Дай я на нём покатаюсь! Пусти! Ну пусти!  
_«Нет»._  
— Он мирный! Тот же был мирный, ты видел. Но тот сидел, а этот ходит! Пусти!  
До нас доносились расходящиеся эхом по горам рычание и металлическое лязгание передвигающегося паука.   
_«Он не мирный»._  
— А ну пусти.  
_«Не надо рисковать, мы ещё не изучили всех этих...», — Умбра не завершил фразу._  
— Успеем ещё изучить! — огрызнулась я, повелительно выдёргивая крыло итзаля из рук Умбры.   
Мы передвинулись, чтобы получше видеть паука, и я выпустила в того обойму из кулстара. Осколочные взрывы не причинили паучьей сфере видимого вреда; та никак не среагировала.   
— Видишь? Мирный.   
Умбра пытался меня остановить, но я подлетела к рычащей паучьей сфере, отчего-то попав в зону непонятно откуда взявшейся метели. Метель ещё не должна была возвращаться.   
Я задержалась в воздухе, желая заснять комично занёсшую паучьи ноги на очередной утёс сферу, и слишком поздно обратила внимание на повернувшуюся в мою сторону установленную на ходовой части лучевую турель.  
Первый залп пробил мой итзаль, и я рухнула вниз, даже не успев толком понять, что произошло. Второй залп пробил Эмбер, которую я не сумела вовремя поднять с земли. Третий залп распылил бы Эмбер на атомы, если бы меня не подхватил Умбра.   
Двигатель элитрона усиленно загудел — любой варфрейм даже сам по себе весил немало. Я пусто смотрела на расстилающийся под нами заснеженный скалистый пейзаж — желая избежать попадания, Умбра рывками летел из стороны в сторону. Трассирующие выстрелы паука некоторое время взрезали вокруг нас воздух.   
Меня довольно быстро отрубило от повреждённой Эмбер. Желая следить за происходящим, я с помощью Риги сделала себе инъекцию адреналина и подключилась к Умбре. От находившейся в критическом состоянии Эмбер толку всё равно не было.  
Умбра не протестовал, но и не поощрял моё подключение.  
_«Я же говорил...»._  
— Да замолчи ты.   
Сверяясь с картой, Умбра долетел до входа в Фортуну как до гарантированно подходящей посадочной платформы, вызвал мантис и кое-как погрузил туда валившуюся мешком Эмбер. Вызвав мой лисет, погрузился уже сам.   
Вернувшись сознанием в соматический узел, я тщетно пыталась понять, в чём же конкретно допустила ошибку.

Это был не первый мой повреждённый варфрейм. Спустя два часа после того, как я подключила Эмбер к установке Гельминта и задала программу восстановления, я уже сидела на мостике у информационной консоли, тщательно сводя собранную о Долине информацию воедино. Устроившийся на сидении у магазинного терминала Умбра баловался с диригой, легко подёргивая ту за свисающие хвостики.  
— Рига, дай кофе.  
На свободной поверхности горизонтального корпуса терминала материализовался стакан с горячим синтезированным кофе. Я отпила кофе, поставила стакан обратно.   
— Насколько я понимаю, возможности уничтожить эти сферы покамест нет.  
_«Потом появится»._  
— Я не хочу их убивать, — бурчала я. — Я хочу на них кататься. Они милые. У них ноги. Они рычат.  
_«Кстати о ногах. Там в Фортуне был...»._  
Резко вспомнив о чертежах, я вскочила из-за консоли и спустилась на основную палубу к производственной установке. Я сделаю себе ручную моу и буду её гладить столько раз на дню, сколько захочу. А она будет урчать и ластиться.   
Наверное.


End file.
